Ronno
Ronno is the secondary antagonist of the animated 1942 Disney movie Bambi and the main antagonist of the 2006 midquel film Bambi II. He is Bambi's arch-rival. Biography ''Bambi'' In the first film and book, Ronno appears and tries to get Faline (who he wishes to be his mate) to leave with him against her will, causing Bambi to battle him. Ronno is superior at first but Bambi (despite being the youngest buck) eventually overpowers him and knocks him off a cliff into water below. Ronno is not seen again after this, leaving it unknown if he survived the wild fire along with some of the other forest animals. ''Bambi II'' Ronno appears in Bambi II, revealing that Bambi and Faline have actually known him since they were fawns. He has a much larger role this time around and is often seen trying to antagonize and put down Bambi whilst trying to impress Faline. Near the end, however, when some of man's dogs are out and about, Ronno runs away from danger, revealing how much of a coward he really is. At the film's climax, when he tries to walk in and pick on a now-teenage Bambi, saying that one of these days they will meet again (hinting the fight Ronno and Bambi would do in the first film). But Ronno slips and gets bitten on the nose by a turtle and runs away in fear, crying for his mother. In response, Flower tells the others that he told them turtles were scary. Two scenes in this film resemble incidents that happened in the first film: Ronno tries to get Faline to leave with him by force when she wants to stay with Bambi and the second incident was he and Bambi fight similar to how they would years later as young adults. Personality Ronno is shown to be an overconfident, arrogant jerk, who is usually seen bullying Bambi, and trying to steal Faline from him like Bluto trying to steal Olive Oyl from Popeye or Victor Quartermaine trying to steal Lady Tottington from Wallace. He also a jerk to his mother by berating her for bothering when he's trying to make new friends, but runs to her when in danger (e.g. Man's dogs and being bitten on the nose by a turtle). Ronno also had no redeeming qualities at all. Appearance Ronno has dark brown fur, black tipped ears with a hole in his right ear. As a fawn, he has budding antlers and green eyes whilst as a young adult, he has brown eyes and three points on his antlers. Judging by his appearance, Ronno is at least a few months older than Bambi since as fawns, he has budding antlers and no spots on his fur whilst Bambi had no antlers and still had spots (until the end of Bambi II). As a young adult, Ronno has three points on his antlers whilst Bambi has two. Similar Villains *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Scar (The Lion King) *Gaston Legume (The Beauty and the Beast) *Bluto (Popeye) *Lumpjaw (Fun and Fancy Free) *Arrow (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) Gallery Imagertt.jpg|Ronno fibbing about how he "defeated" Man Imagebiirims.jpg|Ronno intimidating Man's stick. Imagerbf.jpg Imagerwhm.jpg|Ronno with his mother Imagerif.jpg|Ronno trying impress Faline Imagerbr.jpg|Ronno's reaction to Bambi's "roar" ImagerfbII.jpg|Young Ronno trying to get Faline to leave with him Imagertb.jpg|Ronno teasing Bambi Imagergbbt.jpg|Young Ronno gets bitten by a turtle. Imagear1.jpg|Ronno preparing to chase Bambi and Thumper in anger Imagesmugronno.jpg|Ronno's Evil Grin imagebrr.jpg|Ronno and Bambi racing with the other Bucks Imagerob.jpg|Ronno being overtook by Bambi. Imagear.jpg Imageyrbc.jpg imagerbiif.jpg|Young Bambi and Ronno fighting Imagerv.jpg|Ronno swears vengeance on Bambi. Imagerd2.jpg|Ronno's defeat in Bambi II Imagearb1.jpg|Ronno's Evil Glare imagerb1fo.jpg|Ronno and Bambi meeting again as young adults Imagersbf.jpg|Ronno keeping Bambi away from Faline. imagerf1.jpg|Ronno trying to make Faline go with him imagerbf2.jpg|Bambi and Ronno fighting Imagerd1.jpg|Ronno's defeat in Bambi DSC02802.JPG|Ronno as he appears in the book Bambi Grows Up Trivia *Ronno is similar to Arrow as both are deer and both started their rivalry with the main character at childhood (Ronno with Bambi and Arrow with Rudolph). They are also in love with the main female character (Ronno with Faline and Arrow with Zoey) and want them to be with them instead of the main character but both fail (Ronno lost to Bambi in a fight over Faline, whilst Zoey breaks up with Arrow after he cheats in The Reindeer Games and because of his attitude towards Rudolph). The only difference between them is that Arrow now seems to be on good terms with Rudolph whilst it appears that Ronno has not changed things with Bambi. *Ronno is also similar to Shere Khan as both are the main antagonist of their second film and hate the protagonist of their films (Ronno, Bambi; Shere Khan, Mowgli) and both of their defeats results in falling. The main differences are that Ronno is a dark brown deer and Khan is a bengal tiger, and when Ronno falls, he walks away, and when Khan falls, he survives and is trapped in a giant statue in the shape of a tiger's head. *In the first Bambi film, he did not speak. his role was taken seriously (unlike in Bambi 2) and despise being the secondary antagonist, his role in the film was very short as he was only seen in the fight scene. *The deer demonstrated in the second Bambi film is sometimes rumored to be Ronno. However, this is never the case as the adult ronno does not have green eyes. *In Bambi, Ronno has tree points on his antlers and light brown eyes, but in House of Mouse, he has two points on his antlers and dark brown eyes. *Ronno did not appeared in Mickey's House of Villains, It is likely possible he did take part with the other Disney Villains taking other the House of Mouse. *Ronno is one of the few unpopular Disney Villains. External Links *Ronno - Love Rival Wiki Category:Rivals Category:Bullies Category:Animal Villains Category:Ferals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Book Villains Category:House of Mouse Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:In love villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Cowards Category:Love rivals Category:Scapegoat Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Liars Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Male Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Living Villains Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Xenophobes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Lover Stealers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Artiodactyls Category:Obsessed Category:Amoral Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Grey Zone Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fearmongers Category:Hero's Lover Category:Related to Hero Category:Archenemy Category:Kid Villains Category:Teenage Villains